


The Truth

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: One day, while Michael is working, a familar face shows up. Takes place in Season 5. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
Relationships: Ben Bruckner/Michael Novotny
Kudos: 6





	The Truth

While Michael was putting new issues of Rage into the display shelves, someone entered the store. "How can I help you?" He asked the person. It was David Cameron, his ex boyfriend. 

"Michael, what a surprise! I didn't know you worked here." David smiled. Michael looked at him with an angry look on his face. 

Few moments later, someone else showed up at the store and it was Ben. "Michael, J.R. isn't feeling well so I'm going to take care of her." He interrupted. 

"You know Michael as well?" David asked him. 

"Yeah." He answered. 

"Dr. David Cameron." He introduced himself.

"Professor Ben Bruckner." Ben also introduced himself. 

"So, you teach at a university?" 

"Yeah. I teach gay studies and have a passion for writing."

"Interesting. I'm a chiropractor." They both began taking for a bit and then Ben left. 

"Well, Michael, I'll talk to you when you're home." He said and then kissed Michael on the lips, before leaving. 

David began pacing around the store and finally spoke. "So, why didn't you tell me you have a new boyfriend?" He asked. 

"I didn't think I had to." Michael mumbled. 

"Can you say again, but louder?" David said. 

"I said I didn't think I had to! Satisfied?" He shouted.

"You didn't have to be rude you know." He said. 

"Oh, I'm being rude? What about the times you would make decision after decision and never asked me what do I think of them! I sacrificed everything, including moving to Portland with you!" Michael yelled at him. 

"Michael, just relax." David assured him. 

"Don't tell me to relax!" He screamed, freaking out. He was close to having a mental breakdown at this point. His eyes were starting to get red. 

"I'm here for the newest issue of Rage. It's for Hank." David told him calmly.

"Let me show you." Michael said quietly as showed him where it is "that'll be $6.50." Michael told David the amount for the comic.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Michael." David said calmly, handing the cash.

"By the way, my boyfriend is my husband." Michael told him. David left the building not long after. Michael was trying his hardest to breathe as his heart was pounding. Ben showed up again and saw him on the verge of tears. 

"Michael, I couldn't help but eavesdrop what was going on. I'm so sorry you were in a controlling relationship." He said, hugging his husband.

"I just can't believe I was ever in one like that." Michael cried. Ben walked out of the building and found David. He was sitting at the bus stop, waiting for a bus. 

"Professor, how can I help you?" He said to him. 

"Stay away from Michael. Got it?" Ben pulled his collar on his shirt. 

"Yes. Don't hurt me." David nodded, feeling threatened and terrified.

He came back to the store and shushed Michael, rubbing his back. "I'm here. I won't leave you. You're going to be alright." Ben continued, as Michael sobbed profusely. 

"Ben, I love you so much." He sniffed, wiping his eyes. 

"I love you too." Ben kissed his lips passionately and they smiled at each other.

END

A/N: So I decided to do another Queer As Folk one shot with Michael, Ben and David. Especially at the fact that we never saw David again after season 1. If you liked this one shot, feel free to follow me and don't forget to review! Happy Holidays!


End file.
